love or lust
by alexa21
Summary: she needs to trust him, but she can't trust anyone. will draco get the girl? i'm not that good with summarys ; p enjoy x x
1. Chapter 1

Love or lust

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters, apart from a few i may add myself, Other than that everything belongs o the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Love or lust

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts express, Crabe and Goyle stood next to him as they normally did. No-matter what Draco did he just couldn't get rid of them. He was sick of everything. Sick of his 'friends', of his father 'trying to get me to marry some girl, I don't care if she is a Mcy, I am not marrying someone I haven't met, I am just glad that the girl refused to do it', just sick of his life. Sure, he could get any girl he wanted and could get anyone to do what he told them, (well slytherins), but he was bored of that. He was sick of all the girls at Hogwarts they were all the same, and he had slept with most of them. He wanted something new.

There where no compartments left when Draco got onto the train. 'Typical' he thought. The only one there was, sat a girl. A girl Draco had never seen before. She had dark long hair, it looked black, she had what Draco thought to be a 'very sexy body' and a 'big chest', which he could so easily see with that low cut black tank top she was wearing, perfect was what Draco thought, but he had no time to get messed up with more girls, not at the minute he just wanted to be left alone.

"Get out" he said while walking into the compartment, but she didn't move, didn't speak; she just sat there looking out of the window. Then he noticed it, the white things in her ears. He went over and pulled one out.

"Hey!! What was that for? I was listening to that you prick!" she shouted at him.

Draco was a little taken back by this, 'he was a Malfoy, how dare she speak to him like this, she must be a mudblood' he thought.

"I told you to get out! And how dare you speak to me like that! Do you have any idea who I am? You must be a mudblood because…"he was cut off by the slap he received from the girl.

"I will not get out, I was here first. Also I will speak to you however I want! Secondly yes I no who you are, you are a Malfoy," she spat at him "but you have no idea who I am do you?" she smirked at him, and he noticed a certain malicious glint in her eye "no Malfoy I am not a mudblood, im a pure blood, and I would think it very wise never to use that particular term around me because you have no idea what I could do to you." She sneered. By this time people had heard the argument taking place and were gathering around the compartment, there was cries of "you go girl" and "that's right, you tell him!"

From hearing this, the girl just started laughing while looking at the crowd. She turned back to Draco and before he could even react she had pulled out her wand and had it pointing at him.

"It looks like Malfoy, all these people want me to teach you a lesson, but since I just transferred I don't want to be making any real enemies yet, I will give you a ten second start before my wand hand starts to twitch"

And with that Draco went running out of the compartment and through the crowds of laughing and shouting people with Crabe and Goyle following close behind.

A.N. so... what do you think? please review so i know whether to carry on or not. i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, i thought i would explore Scarlets need to be respected and doesn't take it too well when told what to do. so review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters, apart from a few i may add myself, Other than that everything belongs o the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 2

Draco was sitting in the Great hall, watching all of the nervous first years and 'wait… there's that girl, she doesn't look like a first year I wonder what year she will be transferring into… that bloody bitch showing me up like that…she is hot though' he thought.

All of the first years had been sorted into there houses, when professor McGonagall said

"This is our newcomer, Scarlet Mcy she is a transfer from a wizarding school near Newcastle, she will be joining our 6th years…"

'So she will be joining our year… and she's a Mcy… no wonder she's feisty, I wonder if she is the one father wanted me to marry? I wouldn't have minded that…I could have some fun with this one, I think I will try and…'

Draco's attention got drawn to the sorting hat shouting "Slytherin!!" and the girl walking over to the table. Draco looked around the table and the only free space in the 6th year part of the table was right next to Draco, Draco smirked at that 'this could be very interesting' he thought.

Scarlet reached the table and looked for a seat; she noticed one and made her way over. She was nearly there when she noticed who she was going to be sitting next to.

"Shit" she said "don't tell me I have to sit next to you for the next like hour?"

"Guess what babe; you have the pleasure of sitting next to yours truly. Now, why don't you sit that sexy pure blood arse that I can see so very nicely under that mini skirt, down and let's have a nice meal?"

Scarlet was stunned 'how dare he be so arrogant, that total tit!' she thought.

"So you like the skirt? Its muggle you know, and im glad you can see my arse because that is the only way you are ever going to see it" as she said this she sat down with a smirk on her face 'he mustn't have been expecting that answer' she gathered from the total confused look Draco had on his face. Scarlet turned and smiled at him and looked to the person next to her and started a conversation and totally blanked Draco the rest of the evening.

Later that night in the common room…

Scarlet was coming down the stairs from unpacking and was going to go have a walk around. When she reached the door though, Draco came up behind her and hugged her. Scarlet was startled to say the least.

"What do you think you are doing Malfoy? And get your hands off my chest now!"

"I was just trying to be friendly." He said while getting off her. Scarlet just walked away through the wall, while Draco followed. After about 5 minutes scarlet was sick, 'why on earth is he following me?'

"Can I help you with something Malfoy?"

"No, I just fancied a walk, you know look at the views"

"Well can you go and do that somewhere else? I really don't want to be near you!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you make me sick, with the whole obnoxious and arrogant act! And I don't want to be anywhere near you. Now if you don't mind will you just go away?"

And with that Draco stopped and walked away, he couldn't believe she just said that! Was he really arrogant and obnoxious? 'Well I can change, just for a little bit, just until I have had my fun.' He thought with his famous Malfoy smirk stuck in place.

A.N. so... what do you think? please review so i know whether to carry on or not. so review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters, apart from a few i may add myself, Other than that everything belongs o the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 3

First day of lessons

Scarlet awoke the next morning ready and eager for lessons, she was always good at lessons and always ready for a challenge. She got dressed and went down to the great hall for some breakfast before lessons. Just as she was coming down the stairs from her dorm room, Draco came out of his, and insisted that he walked her down to the great hall. He really wouldn't take no for an answer and anyways they where going the same way and she still wasn't that sure which way she was going, it would be a lot of help, and it's not like she was agreeing to sit with him, she didn't even have to talk to him.

As they were walking into the great hall, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walked in as well.

"So is that your new women then Malfoy? Been here 1 day and you are already with Malfoy" said Harry

"You must be mistaken, I am not with this arrogant idiot, and I take that very offensively. So let me guess Harry Potter, it's an honor to meet you," she turned to the red headed boy "and you must be Ron Weasley, nice to meet you" she turned to the other red head "and you must be Ginny, also nice to meet you" she turned to the last of them "now you must be Hermione, the one I have been wanting to meet the most…"

She was cut off with Draco saying "why would you want to meet this mudblood?"

"How dare you use that term, what did I tell you about using that term around me? Now why are you still here? Why don't you go run along now and go play with your other pure blood stuck up freaks you call friends?" with that she turned her attention back to Hermione "im soo sorry about him. Anyways as I was saying I wanted to meet you, I was wondering if you could help me catch up. People say you are the smart one, and I really don't want to be behind on work. So could you please help me? I swear to you I am not like the other Slytherin freaks" on that last part she shouted to make sure all the slytherins could hear her.

"Em… ok then. I'll help you." Hermione replied a little bit stunned.

"Good. So would you mind if I sat with use today? I really don't want to be stuck with that prick Malfoy."

"Yer ok" they all replied in unison all with the same smile on there face.

With that Hermione and Ginny grabbed Scarlet by each arm and took her over to the Gryffindor table, where they sat and talked about how scarlet was in Slytherin and about her family and what she thought of Hogwarts so far. By the end of breakfast she had already made friends with most of the Gryffindor's and some of the Hufflepuffs, and had arranged to meet Hermione in the library at 7 o'clock.

First lesson that day transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, there she had to sit next to Daisy Flemington then they had double potions with the Gryffindors where she sat beside Hermione, Harry and Ron (much to professor Snapes displeasure) after that they had lunch, which she again spent it at the Gryffindor table talking to Fred and George, amazed at some of the things they where saying. Sadly the last two lessons where not as good as the first three. Scarlet had double Divination where she had to sit next to the one person she really didn't want too. Draco Malfoy. She spent the whole time telling him to "shut up" and "go fuck your self Malfoy" which he always commented back "well if I could do that I wouldn't be bothering you now would i?" by the end of the day Scarlet just wanted to kill him, use and unforgivable curse and teach him a lesson. 'I have no idea how I am going to get used to this. Maybe I could go to professor Dumbledore and ask him for a re-sort, so maybe I could go into Gryffindor. Yer I think I will do that before I go to the library and meet Hermione.' She thought on the way to the Slytherin common room, so she could put her stuff in her dorm and get changed out of the boring Hogwarts uniform ' it's just too loose and baggy, it just does nothing for my figure.' She thought. She was to busy rapped up in her thoughts she didn't realise she was getting followed.

He was watching her. Watching her every movement, every sway of the hips and swish of the arms and every flick of the hair. She hadn't noticed him yet, and wasn't going to notice him. There was just something about her that he found intriguing. She was different to all the other girls. He wanted to know more. But right now he was mesmerised by her motion. How perfect her long legs were, and her perfectly rounded behind, and her perfectly formed hips and the curve of her chest. 'Damn, how can someone be this perfect?' he thought while getting closer and un-knowingly reaching out to stoke that long dark hair that looked like silk, he just wanted to stroke. He wasn't paying any attention to were he was walking anymore, and didn't notice the slightly risen floor slab, and tripped right over it, making a huge bang and thud. "Shit" he swore.

Then she heard it. The bang and someone swearing, she turned around, but couldn't see anyone. She felt it though, someone was close to her, and she could sense his presence. She just couldn't work out who it was, and since she couldn't see anyone and he was making a very good job being quiet she decided just to ignore it. She took out her wand and turned back and started back for the common room in a hurried pace. She didn't know who it was, and she really didn't want to find out.

Once she was out of sight he stood up and dusted his self off. "Thank Merlin for this invisibility cloak" he took it off and walked the opposite way. 'I'm going to have to be more careful next time' he thought.

A.N. so... what do you think? please review so i know whether to carry on or not. so review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters, apart from a few i may add myself, Other than that everything belongs o the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 4

Dumbledore's office and meetings in the library.

Scarlet walked to the great hall with some Slytherin girls. After she got into the common room she got talking to some of the girls and then got changed. She had agreed to sit with them in the great hall, so they waited for her to get changed. She had changed into some black skinny jeans and a black tank top and had re-done her make-up and added a lot more eye liner. She was really into this look at the moment. A lot of people used to call her goth but she wasn't.

She had just walked into the great hall and told the girls she would be five minutes she just had to go and see someone. She walked over to the Gryffindor table to were she could see Hermione.

"Hey, em… I might be a little bit late tonight I am going to go see professor Dumbledore before I see you, but I will be there. I am sorry but I have agreed to sit with some Slytherin girls now but I'll talk to uses later. Bye" with that she walked away and Hermione started to laugh and said "really boys close your mouth and stop staring at her arse. Men"

Once Scarlet was back at the Slytherin table she found the girls and sat down next to them. As she sat down, Draco Malfoy came over and sat across from her.

"You do realise that every lad on this table and most on others are trying to see down your top. And I don't blame them it is a nice view." He said with a smirk on his face, while bluntly looking down her top. Scarlet stood up ad leaned over the table to her chest has closer to his face.

"Soo… you like what you see Malfoy?" when he nodded she smirked and sat back down "well you can tell everyone else what you think of them because no-one especially you will be seeing anymore of them." She said laughing at the obvious reaction Malfoy was having and all the other girls started laughing too. Malfoy cleared his throat and got up to leave but before he could Scarlet noticed something and grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her "it looks like I have an effect on you Malfoy…" she said as she made her way around the table to stand face to face with him. Once she was face to face she pulled him close and pressed her body up against him. "yes I defiantly have an effect on you" as she said this she snaked her hand down in-between there bodies and grabbed Draco's manhood and laughed when she felt it twitch to the warmth of her hand and when she heard Malfoy take a very shaky breath. She let him go and pushed away and went to walk back to her seat but before she got there she turned back around and noticed him still sanding there "you might want to take care of your little problem" she said to him in the most sexy voice she could master and then broke down into a laughing fit when she saw Draco turn bright red and run out of the great hall. Most of the school had been watching and when they saw Draco run out they all started laughing and there where cheers and clapping from all the houses especially the Gryffindors. Scarlet sat back down and went back to her meal, 'she will be having a lot of fun with Malfoy yet. He really doesn't no what he has got himself into.' She thought with a smirk on her face.

Later in Dumbledore's office

Scarlet sat on a very comfy seat Dumbledore had conjured. "So what seems to be the problem Miss Mcy?"

"Well professor im just not happy in Slytherin, I was wondering if I could have a re-sort?" Dumbledore just sat there for a few minutes observing her then he sat forward in his seat.

"I'm sorry Miss Mcy but the only time you could do a re-sort is next year when the new first years come in, until then you have to stay in Slytherin. I'll tell you what the last week of term before the Christmas, if you still aren't happy with being in that house we will organise something else. Now Miss Mcy could you please show your self out as I am extremely busy with this being the beginning of the school year." So that's what she did. She ran down to the library because she was already ten minutes late for meeting Hermione and she really did need to catch up.

When scarlet entered the library Hermione could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

"What's the matter?" Hermione questioned and scarlet sat down at the table.

Scarlet took a long intake of breath and started to re-tell the very short conversation that she had with Dumbledore. "Hmmm… that doesn't sound like Dumbledore, he has been very busy trying to re-build the wizarding community since the downfall of Voldermort but this is just not like him. I do understand the whole wait some time but he is normally very fair. Any way lets get started on work I thought we could do transfiguration tonight. So where did you get up to?"

"We had just learned how to transfigure humans." Just as Scarlet was saying this Draco Malfoy came into the library.

"Really? We haven't got that far yet could you maybe show me?" asked Hermione in total awe and excitement about the possibility of learning something new.

"Em… ok…" she turned away from Hermione "oy!! Malfoy get ya arse ova here!"

Draco came walking over "what do you…" before he could finish his sentence scarlet had transfigured him into a beautiful white unicorn.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione said in awe "that's beautiful" Scarlet changed Malfoy back. He wasn't happy to say the least. He started having an argument with her.

"You just don't call someone over…" again he never got to finish his sentence, but this time it was because Scarlet had covered his lips with hers in a long and passionate kiss. Then she pulled back and said "it was the only way to shut you up. Now you can go." Which he did he was too stunned to do anything else 'shit! That was the best kiss I've had in ages!' he thought. Scarlet went on not fazed about the whole thing and taught Hermione how to transfigure people. At the end of the night they arranged to meet at the same time tomorrow and they went there separate ways.

A.N. so... what do you think? please review so i know whether to carry on or not. so review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters, apart from a few i may add myself, Other than that everything belongs o the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 5

Safety and Draco

That night on the way back to the common room, Scarlet got the feeling that someone was following her again. So she started to run. As she started to run she heard foot steps that weren't hers picking up the pace behind her. She started to feel really scared and started to panic and run faster. She rounder one corner and ran straight into Draco Malfoy, he caught her before she hit the floor, and held her to his chest. That's when it happened. She started to cry and then she realised she is still going to be getting followed. He was whispering comforting words in her ear while stroking her hair trying to get her to calm and to find out what was going on, but she needed to move. She grabbed his hand and started to run again.

Draco didn't know what was going on, but he new something wasn't right. Here he was with a girl rapped in his arms crying. He was trying everything to sooth her but nothing seemed to be working. That's when she grabbed his hand and started running. He just went with her. He kept asking questions like where they were going but scarlet just wouldn't answer. They rounded a corner and took a quick turn into the room of requirements. As soon as the door was shut and locked scarlet slid down the wall and started crying again. Draco went over and pulled her into his arms.

"Scarlet what's going on? What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I was coming out of the library and I could sense someone following me, I felt the same earlier today, and I heard something as well but I just ignored it. But just now I felt really un-safe so I started to run and then I heard who ever it is who is following me start running as well and he was getting closer, so I started to run faster and that's when I ran into you. There is someone after me for some reason, and I'm scared, I'm really scared" she cried into his chest.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm here now. No-ones going to get you. I won't let them." Draco kept whispering comforting words to her for another half an hour before Scarlet calmed down, they sat there for some time in silence, with Scarlet in his arms 'this feels nice' he thought. He looked down at the figure in his arms and found her sleeping. So he picked her up and carried her to the common room and up to his dorm where he laid her on his bed and climbed in and held her close to his chest until he fell asleep as well.

Scarlet woke first next morning, highly confused about where she was and how she got there, but she didn't care she was very comfortable, warm and relaxed. She could hear a slight thumping in the background, Scarlet found it very relaxing and soothing, but she couldn't work out what it was, but she was to comfortable to care, she moved to get more snuggled in and that's when she noticed the smooth surface she was lying on. She turned and looked around and noticed who she was in bed with and where she was. She had been lying on Draco's chest and he was the one to keep her warm and cosy all night, but that still didn't explain how she got there. She had a look at his night stand and saw that it was 6:30. She gently nudged Draco for him to wake, which he did.

"Good morning, would you kindly explain what I'm doing in your bed? Not that I am complaining that was the best nights sleep I've had in ages and you are very cosy did you no that? But I would just like to know how I got here." She said with a smile and a slight hint of a blush in her cheeks.

"Well you fell asleep on me and it was late so I thought you might as well just sleep here so I didn't have to wake you and I would of knowing you where safe. And I also had a great nights sleep. I am glad you found if cosy so you can sleep here more often." Scarlet just laughed and Draco smiled, a really smile, 'he looks so handsome when he smiles' she thought. Draco grabbed her and brought her back down and they snuggled together for abit until Scarlet got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get washed and changed we have school today again. It's only the second day back."

"Well wait a minute for me too get changed and then I'll wait for you. I don't think it will be a good idea for you to be alone until we find out what is going on."

"Okay then, but hurry up… I've heard from people you take longer to get ready then some girls" she teased. Draco just laughed and got out of bad collected his robes and headed for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Draco came out of the bathroom and they headed for Scarlets room. It only took Scarlet 10 minutes more then Draco to get ready, but she was a girl and she has to have a shower, and she was having fun annoying Draco. They then made there way down to the great hall to have some breakfast to prepare them for the day. Draco had assumed the position as personal body guard, and was practically stuck to her side all the way there. They sat in the great hall having a laugh and chat with some of the other slytherins when scarlet got an un-easy feeling, like someone was watching her. She grabbed onto Draco's knee.

She grabbed my knee and I turned to look at her, 'she looks soo white' he thought he put a hand over hers and that's when it happened. She started shaking so badly, I didn't know what to do or what was going on, it was like she was having some sort of fit. I put a hand on her back to steady her. If it was possible she went paler, I was starting to panic, I knew something was going on, but I didn't know how to stop it, r even what it was. She is shaking worse now 'I think she is going to feint' he thought and as if on cue she did. Luckily my hand was there to stop her falling and I caught her before she fell. I picked her up and ran out of the great hall, Hermione and some of the teachers came running after us. Hermione caught up first.

"Put her down Draco, let me have a look at her" Hermione said.

"I'll go and get madam Pomfry." Professor McGonagall said and passed us.

Hermione started doing all these tests and was mumbling. She finally got her to stop shaking when madam Pomfry turned up.

"What's going on?"

"She is under dark magic, I have managed to stop it, for now, but she will be sleeping for some time it has took a lot out of her. I don't know who is doing this but who ever it is knows what he's doing and is very powerful." Hermione said in a worried tone.

Draco picked Scarlet up and started to carry her to the hospital wing when he stopped and turned around.

"Professor Snape?" Snape came up "scarlet ran into me yesterday, she was crying, she said someone was following her, I think this could linked, we don't know who it is though."

"Thank you Draco. I think it would be wise if you and Miss Granger say with her for protection" he nodded to the nurse and then looked back to Draco "who ever this is, they are no friend to us, Miss Mcy could be in great danger, I will go and see the headmaster and tell him about what is going on."

"Em… professor, Scarlet went and seen professor Dumbledore yesterday and what she told me that happened, he isn't acting his self."

"Interesting I will look into it, thank you Miss Granger. Now you and Mr Malfoy here take Miss Mcy to the hospital wing and get her in a bed and stay with her, don't leave her alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

With that Snape headed to the headmasters office and Draco and Hermione went to the hospital wing.

A.N. so... what do you think? please review so i know whether to carry on or not. so review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters, apart from a few i may add myself, Other than that everything belongs o the great mind of J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 6

The hospital wing.

Draco and Hermione arrived at the hospital wing five minutes later with Scarlet and madam Pomfry. Draco laid Scarlet down on the bed at the end of the hospital wing. Hermione extended the bed so it was a double. "Get in it then." Hermione told him.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"She needs to feel the presence of someone if she has any chance of fighting want ever this dark magic is." She said plainly, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Draco didn't argue. He was soo scared for scarlet, so worried. He had never felt so much for one person before. He just pulled her close and stroked her side. He needed to be strong for her now more then anything. He needed to be here for her. He was never going to leave her. He watched as Hermione put up wards around the bed and conjured a chair for her to sit on. This was the same for the next week. Nothing really changed. They sat in silence, every day and every night just waiting for Scarlet to wake up, until Hermione asked a question that Draco had been asking himself.

"You really care for her don't you? You love her don't you? I can see it in the way you look at her."

"Yes I care a lot for her, but as for love… I don't know. I have never really felt love, do I couldn't say if I did love her. But I can tell you this I have never felt so much for one person in my whole life. Do you think she could ever love me?" As if on cue Scarlet began to stir. "Hey sleepy, are you ok?" Draco asked his voice full worry. Hermione came round and stood next to the bed and started to do some tests.

"Yer… I'm ok… what happened? Why am I here? Where is here?" scarlet asked

"Yer she's fine, just needs a lot of rest." Hermione said after completing her tests.

Draco and Hermione explained everything that happened as much as they could; they still didn't know fully what was going on.

Scarlet was in the hospital wing for the next week. It had been arranged for Scarlet to have catch up lessons after school which would also be teaching her self defensive and how to block out forms of dark magic and to be able to put a protective barrier around herself and others when needed. She new that this will take a lot of her energy and she would need to get the most rest out of all the students, she still needed to go to all the normal lessons and do homework, but she had a lot of help and was making a lot of good friends who where helping her, such as Harry Potter. What had really surprised them was that Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione had actually been friends since the downfall of lord Voldermort, and had just been hiding it. Everything had been an act with them.

They had all agreed that whatever was following Scarlet was after something and was trying to get I through scarlet. They decided it would be best to start up the D.A. again, so other students could be prepared and it would also help Scarlet.

"so let me get this straight, in your fifth year you started your own army of students? That's how you defeated voldermort? By all being prepared and having been taught by Harry?"

"No. the D.A created hope and strength, it helped people learn how to take care of themselves, yes, but it wasn't me. And that's what it came down to in the end, hope, strength and courage. Everyone believing in everyone else. Being there to help them and support others. And good had to win out in the end, it always does." Harry relied with a smile stuck on his face.

So with that all six (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Scarlet) went off and recalled everyone for to the room of requirements for the lessons to begin. 'Good will win out in the end, it always does, Merlin I hope so' Scarlet hoped.

A.N. so... what do you think? please review so i know whether to carry on or not. so review please!!


End file.
